grandview_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
Daeqen Fenmaer
Daeqen is a Sophomore. Personality Daeqen appears cool and composed to those who don't know him. In truth, he is cowardly, and his impulsiveness often gets the better of him. Despite this, he stands by his friends. He has a hard time talking to people, and often says the wrong thing. He has been known to hold grudges. Powers Daeqen does not know of some of these. * Healing * Chlorokinesis * Illusions * Telepathy * Mesmerization Healing It only heals living plants and animals, and only heals minor wounds or wilts Illusions He can only show silent and still inanimate objects Telepathy It works only with humans and other half breeds (other than fae). Purebloods must consent. He must be within 25 feet of them and know they’re there and what they look like Mesmerization It works only with humans and other half breeds (other than fae) and he has to look the victim in the eye. Weaknesses * Lemon and Lime * Iron * Salt/Sugar * Cream * Compulsive Honesty Lemon and Lime It's toxic to him, but he has epipens in case he accidentally ingests some. Iron Touching it burns him. It must be pure iron. Salt and Sugar Once spilled, he has to stop and count every grain. It does not work if it was intentionally used. He is unable to resist against it. Cream It intoxicates him, similar to alcohol. Compulsive Honesty He is unable to lie. All attempts to end with his words being warped into the truth. Background His mother was a human lumberjack that was seduced by a faerie. He abandoned her while she was pregnant, leaving her to raise their son on her own. She was very attached to him, and watched his every move. In school, he didn’t have many friends. He went to human schools and most of his classmates were either scared of him or thought he was weird. He was often bullied and ostracized by the human kids around him. Quotes * "Y'ever hear of a circle jerk?" -(To Vaughn) Trivia * He very much dislikes shoes and is usually barefoot. * He was born in Ireland, and moved to Tennessee when he was 2 years old. * When he is on bare ground, white flowers grow around him. * He has a Secret Greenhouse in which he grows fruits, vegetables, herbs, and cannabis. * He is still a virgin, and is scared of changing that. * He plays the 12 hole ocarina and kalimba. * His favorite music genre is Ska, and his favorite band is No Doubt. * Kidnapped Professor Winston's son. * He faints at blood and is nauseated by meat. * His blood sparkles * His eyes turn white when he's mesmerizing others. * He didn't learn to spell his name until he was 9 years old. * He grows and sells marijuana * He is the best know dealer on campus * He suffers from body image issues. * Growing up, he was not allowed to explore and learn about sex and sexuality * He is questioning his sexuality * He doesn't know how to drive